Scarlett's Near Death Reaction
by Marilyn1000
Summary: Scarlett changes after nearly dying after falling down the stairs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Author's Note: I decided that Scarlett was going to have an emotional reaction to her near-death experience. She was going to make the most of every day. The Italicize part is straight out of the book. I need it to set-up the meeting with The Wilkes.

_Scarlett said, 'He wants to buy me out?'__  
__Rhett said, 'Yes. But of course, I told him you wouldn't sell.'__  
__'I wish you'd let me mind my own business.'__  
__'Well, you know you wouldn't part with the mills. I told him that he knew as well as I did that you couldn't bear not to have your finger in everybody's pie, and if you sold out to him, then you wouldn't be able to tell him how to mind his own business.'__  
_  
Suddenly she stopped herself from responding emotionally. She took a deep breath and said, "The least I can do is hear his offer. Would you arrange for us to meet tomorrow?" Rhett nodded.

"Thank you my dear. I am going to lay down now. Can you help me up the stairs? It is a little scary." Scarlett watched him and saw it. Just a flicker but he was surprised and then guilty. Scarlett realized she had to think this all through. She didn't believe in Ashley's windfall. That meant Rhett was behind all this. What a sneak.  
Rhett help her up the stairs remaining his impersonal self. He left her at her bedroom door and said, "Do you need help with anything else?"  
Scarlett answered, "Can you have someone bring me a tray up with my supper? I'm exhausted." There she saw it again. It was just a flicker. But he was feeling guilty. Good.  
She needed to plan her next moved. Scarlett knew she had almost died. She was not going to waste her time on a man who was weak. Scarlett was done with Ashley Wilkes. If he had really loved her, he would have married her and not Melanie. He was the reason she was the talk of the town. He was always talking about the sad past. He had acted guilty at the party. He had not shut India down. What a weak man! She knew what she was going to do about the mills and laughed out loud. While she was at Tara, she had already decided to sell her share in the mills. She could never go back out there again without everyone talking about her. Rhett misplayed his hand. He thought she would only sell to Ashley. It was the opposite anyone but Ashley. He was such a bad business man he would ruin her mills in a year at the most.

Things were going to change in her life. When one looks death in the face one realizes what is important. She was not going to waste any more time on dreams. She was going to enjoy her life now. She had thought a lot about her life while she was a Tara. All the things she wanted to do or things she wanted to have. She wanted to see the world. Rhett had plenty of money she didn't need to make anymore. She could just play the rest of her life.

Scarlett did end up taking a nap and she dreamed of a baby. A baby that looked like Rhett. She woke up when Pansy brought the tray in. Scarlett had the rest of her plan. She'd make him give her another baby. She laughed at the irony of it all. She actually wanted several more children. She'd make sure he couldn't run away from her again. She would wrap the Old Guard around her little finger by becoming the demurest wife Atlanta had ever seen. Everywhere she went people would see her with all her beautiful children.

Scarlett woke the next morning and went down the servant's staircase. Rhett was eating breakfast with the children and she went around the table giving everyone a kiss on the cheek. With all her free time she was going to be a good mother. She would be a good mother in her own way. She had already started with Ella and Wade while they were at Tara. When Bonnie thought they were getting something she wasn't Bonnie would come to her. Rhett was eying her suspiciously and she smiled back innocently. He told her the meeting was this afternoon at 1 PM. She questioned whether he could make it since that was when he went to the bank.

Rhett said, "Don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
She looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything.  
She asked the children, "Do you have any plans for today?"  
Wade said, "Uncle Rhett is taking us to the park."  
Scarlett said, "That sounds like great fun. I think I'll tag along." When she saw her children's happy faces it made her feel good. Scarlett had worked to be in Wade and Ella's lives while she was a Tara. When the children got too much for her she just went and laid down. Nobody questioned it because she was recuperating.  
Rhett said, "Don't you need to check on the store or the mills?"  
Scarlett said innocently, "No. Nothing is more important than spending time with my family."  
There it was again a tell. So fast if one wasn't looking right at him one would not know. For a split second his true emotion was on his face. And what she saw was suspicion  
Rhett said, "As soon as we finish breakfast we will go."  
The rest got up from the table and Rhett looked like he wanted to make a mocking comment but he refrained. Scarlett smiled. Rhett got up and walked out of the dining room. Scarlett finished her coffee and her muffin then grabbed another muffin, put on her bonnet and went to sit by the front door and waited for them smiling the entire time.

As they walked to the park Rhett gave her his arm and slowed his step to match hers. Bonnie wanted him to hurry but Rhett told her they had to wait on Mother. Bonnie looked at her suspiciously and Scarlett smiled back.

Rhett said to Scarlett, "If you get tired, I will walk you back to the house. I don't want you overdoing."

Scarlett said, "I'm fine right now but thank you. Can we sit on that bench over there?

Rhett helped Scarlett to the bench while the children ran off. Rhett didn't sit down but continued to stare at the children. Scarlett laughed and said, "Go on Rhett. I'm fine just sitting here watching y'all."

Rhett said, "Are you sure?"

Scarlett just nodded her head. She was not alone for long. Every few minutes one of the children ran up to say something to her or show her something. Soon it was time to go back to the house to get cleaned up for dinner. The children were in high spirits. They were all talking at once. Every now and then Scarlett would laugh at something one of them said. Rhett could tell that Scarlett was tiring because she kept holding his arm tighter and tighter. When they got to the house, she asked Wade to help her upstairs so she could lay down before the meeting. Wade told her he would see she got dinner on a tray in her room.

She smiled and said, "That is so kind of you, Wade." Rhett remembered when she said that to him all the time. It was like a knife in the gut. Why had she stopped? Probably because he stopped doing kind things for her.

That afternoon at 1 PM the Wilkes arrived at the Butlers home. Once they were all seated in the parlor Ashley told about getting the windfall. Scarlett said, "It gives you renewed faith in your fellow man." She watched Melly squirm.

Ashley said, "I would like to buy out your share of the mills with this windfall and named a price."  
Scarlett said, "That is a generous benefactor. You have no idea who it was? Do you remember nursing a man through the small pox?  
Ashley said, "No I don't. That's why I think the money was meant for someone else. I feel bad about it because I feel like I got someone else's reward. I can't return it because it was unsigned and no return address."  
Scarlett had her most understanding face on but she wanted to laugh because Melly couldn't tell a lie and it was written all over her sweet face. Rhett is probably thinking how all his plans are going up in a ball of flames.  
Rhett said, "Mr. Wilkes you are a good man so you probably just don't remember doing it."  
Scarlett thought that must have galled him.  
Melly said, "That's right, Ashley, you are always doing good deeds.  
Before Scarlett burst out laughing and ruined everything she had to get herself under control.  
Scarlett said, "I have thought about your offer since Rhett told me yesterday." Turned and smiled at Rhett. "But I can't accept your offer. I do have a counter offer that I think you will like a lot more. I will trade you my store for your half of the mills. I think you will be much happier running a store instead of the mills. I know Frank enjoyed talking to all of his friends as they came in to make purchases. I think you would like that part of the job also. What's more if something should happen to you, perish the thought, then Melly could run it." Scarlett turned to Melly and patted her hand and said, "If needed I could help." Scarlett turned back to Ashley and said, "Then you could put that windfall in the bank and save it for Beau's college education. What do you say?"  
Ashley was smiling and said, "Are you sure? Isn't the store worth more than half of the mills?"  
Scarlett said, "What is money when it comes to helping my sister and her husband? Isn't that right, Rhett."  
Rhett smiled at her and said, "Of course, my dear." While wondering what she was up to.  
Ashley looked at Melly and she nodded her head. Ashley said, "Yes. Thank you. This is a much better plan."  
Scarlett said, "I'm glad everyone thinks this is a good plan. Rhett, darling, will you talk to Uncle Henry about all the paperwork?"  
Rhett said, "If you wish." Not his plan but actually a better plan. Ashley could run the store and make a success especially with Melly helping him. And Scarlett and Ashley would no longer be partners. They would no longer have a reason to spend time together.  
Scarlett said, "Let's start your training tomorrow at the store at 8. Melly, please, come along to keep the gossip down. Don't worry about your mill I'll have Johnny run both mills until I find someone to replace you. Rhett, will you send your runner to tell Johnny about his extra work load? Or you could go out there yourself. It is just too much travel for me right now.  
Rhett agreed. And the meeting was over.

As they were walking to the door Scarlett said to Melly, "Melly, will you make sure it gets around that I am no longer friends with Scallawags and Republicans. That I have seen the light and I am deeply ashamed that I was friends with them at all. I have sold you and Ashley the store and I have the mills up for sale. I am going to stay at home and take care of my family."  
Once the Wilkes were out the door Scarlett said to Rhett, "Once the mills are completely in my name, please, sell them."  
At that Rhett allowed his shock to show. He said to her, "If you don't have the mills and the store what are you going to do with your time?"  
Scarlett said, "Be a wife and mother. What did you have planned for me to do with my time when you engineered this event?"

She laughed at Rhett's shocked expression that quickly disappeared. Scarlett's said, "Melly can't tell a lie either. It was written all over her face."

She started to walk away but stopped and said, "We need to talk. Will you come to my room after you put Bonnie to bed tonight?"  
Rhett said formally, "I would love to come to your room, Madame."  
Scarlett smiled and said, "Thanks." Ignoring any undertone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Two

That night Rhett came to Scarlett's bedroom. He knocked and was told to enter. Rhett said, "Am I being invited into the inner sanctum?"  
Scarlett smiled and said, "You didn't have an invitation last time but you were welcome."  
Rhett didn't know what to say and Scarlett saw it that flicker of fear or was it shame.  
Scarlett continued to speak, "Come in and sit down. This may take a while. I would like us to be honest with each other. I know I have said things that I didn't mean and I believe you have too. If I refrain from yelling and name calling, I'm hoping you will refrain from mocking and insulting."  
Scarlett looked at Rhett and he nodded. Good that is a start Scarlett thought.  
"Rhett, I know you still want to have relations with me so this shouldn't be too difficult. I want to have another son." Scarlett said, "Will you help me with getting pregnant?"  
Rhett just stared at her. "Why would you want another child you don't even want the ones you have? And you're a bad mother. No, my dear, I don't want any more children with you." Rhett said cruelly. "Of course, I'll be glad to have relations with you."

Scarlett looked surprised and asked, "How can we have relations without me getting with child?"

Rhett sneered, "I know a way to prevent pregnancies. If you had discussed the matter with me before you kicked me out, I would have shared that information with you. Of course, then you wouldn't have been able to dream about Mr. Wilkes. Or stay true to him. Do you no longer wish to stay true to the little gentleman?

Scarlett said, "No. I don't. I know I don't love Ashley. I'm sorry I did that. I regretted kicking you out immediately but I foolishly didn't call you back. I would like to have relations with you. I would like for you to sleep with me also."

Rhett said suspiciously and thought what are you up to? What kind of game are you playing?

Rhett said, "I have to sleep in the same room as Bonnie to keep the nightmares away."  
She wanted another child and she wanted peace. She wanted to be happy and in order to be at peace and happy they had to stop all this fighting. She no longer had the energy for this continual battle. She no longer cared who won their verbal battles. She no longer cared who was winning in this sadistic/masochistic game they were playing so she wasn't going to play anymore. She was not going to let her pride get in the way. Scarlett just looked at Rhett with all her caring on her face. Finally, Scarlett said, "I know that I feel safer when you are around. My next request is kind of urgent. I can't live in this house anymore. Can we sell it and buy something else?"  
Rhett looked at her and said, "I thought you loved this house?"  
Scarlett shook her head and said, "Not anymore. It scares me every time I look at that staircase. All I see is my body rolling down those stairs."  
Rhett said, "We can start looking tomorrow when I get back from Henry's. We will find a place then we will furnish it together."  
Scarlett said, "Agreed"  
Rhett didn't know what Scarlett was up to but if she was offering him a chance to have relations with her again, he was going to take it. If she was honestly offering him an olive branch then he was going to take it. But he was going to keep his guard up until he was sure this wasn't a trick on her part.

Rhett said, "I have to go out." He got up and left the room.

Later that night Rhett came into Scarlett's room. All he had on was his robe. He took his robe off and slid into bed with Scarlett. He began kissing her and she woke up and started kissing him back. This time he did not hold part of himself back. When she climaxed, she called his name and that sent him over the edge. As soon as they were finished, he got up, put on his robe and left the room. Scarlett was not surprised he did that. She knew he did that to hurt her. She didn't care. She felt too good to be angry. She knew her husband was a cruel and petty man.

The next morning when Scarlett went down for breakfast, she kissed Rhett's cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." She then kissed Bonnie who was sitting in Rhett's lap. She kissed Wade and Ella on the way to her chair.

Rhett was eying her suspiciously but didn't say anything. He thought she would be angry about the way he left last night. If she was, she wasn't showing it. She asked the children what their plans were for the day. When she found out that they had no plans she said to Wade, "Why don't you come to the store with me this morning. I am going to be training Uncle Ashley on how to run the store and on our way home we can stop at the book store and look around? Wade thought that was a grand idea.

Then she looked at Ella and said, "I have to go out with Uncle Rhett this afternoon but when I get back maybe you, me and Bonnie can play dolls?" Ella and Bonnie were beaming. After breakfast was over Scarlett said, "Wade, will you go see if Joseph has the buggy ready for me? I will get my hat.

As Scarlett went to get her hat Rhett stopped her and said quietly, "You cannot just toy with their affections! I will not allow you to hurt them especially not Bonnie."

Scarlett said quietly, "I have no intention of hurting my children's feeling."

Rhett went on like he hadn't heard her and said, "You can't come in here and be a wonderful mother for two or three weeks then move on to something else when you get bored playing good mother."

Scarlett said, "Okay. I won't."

Rhett said, "You aren't fooling anyone with this act."

Scarlett said, "Okay." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and continued on her way to get her hat. Scarlett saw Wade at the door and smiled at him. Wade opened the door and Scarlett said, "Oh, kind sir. Thank you so much." And they both laughed. Neither of them looked back. If they had they would have seen Rhett with a very confused look on his face.

At dinner Rhett told Scarlett all had been taken care of with her business. Henry will draw up the paperwork then we can all go down to his office for the signing. Rhett told her he had gone to see Johnny personally so there would be no misunderstanding. Scarlett said, "Thank you. I greatly appreciate everything you did for me today."

Scarlett and Rhett did start their house hunting that afternoon. Surprisingly Rhett left Bonnie at home. They looked at several houses that Rhett's lawyer had told him were for sale. For a few of them as soon as they drove up Rhett drove away. All he said was I didn't like it. And to Rhett's surprise Scarlett laughed. They found one that they both wanted to see the inside.

Rhett said, "It's a lot smaller than the house of horrors,"

Scarlett said, "That's what we want isn't it? Smaller?

Rhett said, "Yes. It is."

The house had five bedrooms with a sitting room off of the master bedroom. There was no big room for the nursery. They like the layout of the house and continued looking around. Downstairs was a dining room, a parlor, a library, a sitting room, a breakfast nook that Scarlett fell in love with, a room for Rhett's office and a few more rooms. They both liked it. Rhett said he would make them an offer.

As they got in the buggy Rhett said, "I am going to have a say in the décor of this home. I will not live in another house of horrors."

Scarlett looked at him and said, "Sure."

Rhett said, "What's going on? Your too agreeable. And you don't get mad no matter what I say.

Scarlett said, "At one time we were friends then we got married. Then I think we got into a tit for tat contest and it kept accelerating and getting worse and worse. Each time someone would reach out the other would be suspicious and reject the olive branch. I almost died. I almost died because I was in a petty argument with you. We were both responsible for that petty argument. We both said things just to hurt the other one. I was excited about that baby. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my babies' father. I know you knew you were the father. I am not going to spend the rest of my life in a war with my husband. I am not going to cry for the moon. I am going to enjoy what I have today. I want to be at peace with my husband. I hurt you very badly by asking you to move out of our bedroom. I know that. You hurt me very badly when I woke up after that night and you were gone. I was so worried about you those three days. We can't keep doing that to each other.

Rhett looked at her and said, "No we can't."

Scarlett said, "I want to become a couple not two people living in the same house. In order to do that we have to stop intentionally hurting each other. We should at the least treat each other with kindness and respect.

Their lives continued peacefully for the next several weeks. Scarlett had finished training Ashley and Melanie on how to run the store and signed the papers transferring ownership to Ashley. She was no longer concerned about the store. She was not emotionally tied to the store because it was Frank's store. She spent time with her children every day. She was actually enjoying her time with them. She couldn't spend all day with them like Rhett and Melly but she tried to spend at least thirty minutes with each of them every day.

Rhett visited Scarlett every night and he stayed longer and longer each time. They were back to Scarlett's second favorite part, laying in the dark while Rhett smoked his cigar and talking. They were getting more and more comfortable with each other. One night in the throes of passion Scarlett told Rhett she loved him. After all was over Scarlett said, "Yes. I meant it. I would appreciate you not mocking me about it." Rhett was laying there smoking his cigar. He wasn't talking. She said she loved him and she was asking him not to mock her about it. Had he gotten to be that bad that she was afraid he would mock her about something like that. Was it a trick? No, she had meant it. Rhett said, "Scarlett, I am sorry that my verbal abuse has gotten so bad that you would honestly think I would mock you about loving me. All I can say is Thank you." Scarlett turned over and snuggled into him and he held her close.

Scarlett got a very nice offer for the mills and she accepted it. The new management took over as soon as the papers were signed. Rhett went with her to the signing and afterwards in the buggy asked her, "Are you okay? That was your baby you just sold."

Scarlett smiled at Rhett and said, "Then give me another one."

Rhett laughed and said, "I think I will." And smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Rhett's offer for the house was accepted and they started planning the décor. Scarlett made the suggestion that they turn the sitting room into Bonnie's room. They could keep the door closed most of the time except at night. They would close the door when they were intimate, of course. The house did not require a lot of redecorating before they could move in. Bonnie loved her new room.

She said, "It makes me feel like a big girl."

Scarlett said, "Maybe someday you will feel grown up enough to sleep with Ella."

Bonnie said, "Maybe."

They moved into the new house in the middle of September. Scarlett felt peace descend upon the family and the staff. She was very happy in the new house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Three

Rhett continued to leave the house at night but he always came back sober and relatively early so Scarlett knew he wasn't going to Belle's. When Scarlett asked about where he was Rhett told her it was all about the Democratic party. Rhett said, "it is a very good thing that you have started distancing your self from the Republican and the Scallawags. They will be gone after November." Scarlett said, "It is probably too little too late but hopefully I can hold own to the last sliver of my reputation. I know I will never be able to repair my reputation the best I can hope is that I don't make it worse." Rhett walked over and hugged Scarlett. She was right there was no way to repair her reputation. He felt bad for the damage that he did to her reputation while he was restoring his. All he could do is stand by her and defend her now.

In November the Republicans were indeed swept out of office. The Democrats were back in power. Rhett told her that was a good thing for Southerners. All the Scallawags and Republicans would soon be leaving the state.

For Scarlett November was a sad time she found out she was not pregnant. Rhett had not been using any protection since she told him she loved him. He had not told her he loved her but he acted like he loved her. They were no longer fighting all the time. They had honest discussions. These days Scarlett listened to Rhett's advice a lot more often. He had a pretty good track record of being right.

Bonnie was beginning to mind when Scarlett or Mammy told her to do something as long as Rhett didn't interfere. Rhett was actually supporting Scarlett and Mammy.

The first time Rhett sat Bonnie down and scolded her Scarlett didn't know who was crying more. She just kept standing there hoping to provide moral support for Rhett. She also knew he would cave if she walked off.

Rhett said, "I didn't like doing that."

Scarlett said, "Nobody does. But you will always be the favorite."

Scarlett wondered if there was something wrong with her reproductive system after the miscarriage. So, she went to see Dr. Harrison secretly. She didn't even tell Rhett. She gave him her history and told about the fall down the stairs and the loss of the baby. Dr. Harrison told her four months of trying really wasn't that long. He told her to keep trying and come back and see him in six months if she hadn't gotten pregnant by then. Dr. Harrison did say that she could have damage her ovaries. That is where her eggs were and if they were damaged, they may not be releasing eggs. Scarlett thought about it on the way home. Considering how much damage was done there was a good possibility that her ovaries had been hurt. That night Rhett asked her what was the matter and she replied my ovaries may not be functioning anymore. She told him about her appointment and everything Dr. Harrison had said. Rhett said, "Scarlett, it has only been four months since we have been trying. It just might take a little longer."

July 1872 Scarlett was still not pregnant. Things were good between her and Rhett, between her and her kids and she had a cease fire between her and the Old Guard. They would love to be talking about Scarlett but she hadn't done anything since she had her fall. When the couple was seen around town, they looked very happy together. They almost looked like they were in love. Bonnie was starting to behave like a little lady and Scarlett's older two children had always been good. Bonnie had decided that she wanted to sleep with Ella. It was a bittersweet moment for Rhett. It was good she was becoming independent but he still wanted her to be dependent on him. Scarlett went to her sewing circles and when people made snide comments to her she just ignored them. She was working with Father Stevens on a couple of the Catholic Charities. She would go visiting with Melly but she never said anything hardly. Judging her just by this last year she was a perfect southern lady.

Dr. Harrison recommended that she go see a specialist in female problems who lived in Boston. Rhett decided that the whole family would go on a month-long vacation in Boston. They could see the sights and check out the schools. Rhett suggested they may consider sending Wade to boarding school up north. His chances of getting into Harvard would be better. Scarlett just nodded. She put on a happy face for everyone although Rhett could still read her like a book. Scarlett couldn't read him like a book but she could guess his emotion correctly 95% of the time. Fortunately, Rhett was a lot more open with his emotions these days.

The specialist name was Phillip Greene. He talked with Scarlett a long time. Asked what injury she had sustained. He asked how long it had taken her to get pregnant before and she told him; my first pregnancy took one time, my second pregnancy took less than 6 months, my third pregnancy took less than 6 month and my last pregnancy only took one time. Dr. Greene felt that her internal organs were still in a state of stress and that she would soon get pregnant again. When her body was ready, she would get pregnant. This didn't make Scarlett happy. It is like everyone was saying, "It will happened just be patient." Scarlett didn't believe them. Scarlett was right she never got pregnant again. Thankfully they had Bonnie.

Scarlett told Rhett that the doctor said nothing was wrong they just had to keep trying. Rhett said he would do his part and she laughed.

Rhett and Scarlett continued to live in Atlanta. Rhett was a big hero and Scarlett was his wife. A role she was happy with. She never created another scandal. She was never fully welcomed back into society but she was no longer a social outcast either. More importantly her children were not ostracized. In June of 1873 when Bonnie wanted to raise the bar on the jump Rhett told her "No." It was too high for her little pony. Bonnie accepted his answer but she wasn't happy about it. By this time Rhett and Bonnie had a normal father-daughter relationship. When Melly got pregnant in the summer of 1873 Scarlett was the person she talked to. Scarlett wanted to scold her for being that foolish but she just didn't have the heart especially knowing the desperate desire to have a child herself. Scarlett was with her until the end. Scarlett promised to take care of Ashley and Beau. Scarlett fulfilled her promise by showing India how to run the store. Nobody could stop Ashley from drinking and soon he was rarely sober. Scarlett told India that she had promised Melly she would pay for Beau's education therefore just send her the bill. She knew India would have no problems with Scarlett paying for Beau's education.

The years passed by Wade went to Harvard and Harvard Law and came back to Atlanta to practice. Ella was engaged at sixteen but her parents would not let her marry until she was eighteen. He was from a good southern family from Charleston. It took a lot of convincing of Rhett for him to let Bonnie marry a respectable young man from Atlanta. He finally decided she really was in love with the young man and the young man really loved Bonnie. Rhett never told Scarlett he loved her. He just couldn't utter the words but Scarlett knew by the way his eyes always followed her when ever she was in the room, how he always took care of her, how he held her at night, and how he spoke to her when they were alone. She had to be careful not to say she liked something because in no time Rhett had bought it for her.

The same way he had treated her on their honeymoon.

Author's note: This was a hard story to write because Rhett and Scarlett were already in a dark place at this time in their relationship.


End file.
